The Pregnancy Pact
Delilah tries to find comfort in Ellie and Brandon about her pregnancy. Shan is falling hard for Mark. Jake finally convinces Brandon to come out to his parents, and tell them that he is dating Jake. Alexis Alegria, the Treblesomes director comes to meet their new competition. Liz will discover Ellie's feelings for her. Episode 7: The Pregnancy Pact: Narrator: ''Last time on The Harmonics: the lesson was Mash-ups. The boys and girls were split into two teams. Nasia and Joey finally became a couple. Delilah found out she's pregnant with Tom's child. Brandon's got a boyfriend, who's in their opposing team the Treblesomes. Ellie admitted that she had feelings for Liz, and Ellie's been struggling with her weight. That's what you missed on The Harmonics!'' ---- Delilah sat in the bathroom stall puking. She was so tired of all this morning sickness. Delilah tried everything to make her stomach feel better. She had been a wreck ever since Tom knocked her up. She was gaining pounds, and barfing at the little scent of perfume. She had to lie to her parents and say she had food posioning. Her parents believed anything she told them. Mostly because they had no interest in caring what was going on. Delilah considered telling Tom for quite sometime. But how could you tell someone that you were pregnant without it getting weird. What if he wanted to get serious? Delilah didn't want to settle down. She was ready to look for some random one nighters. The sad thing was that she had learned nothing from her accident. Delilah walked to cheer practice feeling awkward. Coach Willis was really getting tired of Delilah sitting out. It was all this little bastard child's fault. She was slowly losing her spot as the head cheerleader. Delilah walked toward Coach Willis. "Coach Willis, I can't practice today. I'm still sick from that sushi I ate." Coach Willis turned her head and looked at Delilah with annoyance. "You're sitting out, again. Delilah, you haven't been yourself for awhile now. I understand you had a tough break-up, but being lazy is not going to keep your status on the team forever." Delilah looked at her coach with guilt. She was right. Delilah glumly walked over to the bleachers and sat out, again. She watched her team have fun, without her. ---- Ellie watched Liz digging through her teal locker. Liz wasn't what you would call the most organized girl, and that's what Ellie loved about her. Ellie had been wrapped up on Liz since they met. She loved everything about her, and she was dying to tell her. Ellie longed for Liz to be in her life. They would be such a cute pair, even better than the new couple dubbed "Jasia". Ellie continued to watch her crush live her normal rountine out. Ellie knew every class Liz was in. She learned so she could conviently pop up when the dismiss bell rang. They had hung out a lot, lately. Ellie got the vibe Liz liked her too, but she wasn't sure how to approach it. So instead, Ellie decided she would sing it. ---- The Glee club hurriedly entered the room. "Sectionals is only two weeks away! I want you guys to start finding songs that can be performed!" Mr. Dawson said looking at his students with an expectant look. Ellie shot her hand up in the air. Mr. Dawson looked at her and smiled. "Mr. Dawson, I have a song I'd like to sing. It could work." Ellie looked at Liz and smiled. She saw Liz blush a little bit. Ellie: Saying I love you Is not the words I want to hear from you It's not that I want you Not to say, but if you only knew How easy it would be to show me how you feel More than words is all you have to do to make it real Then you wouldn't have to say that you love me Cos I'd already know What would you do if my heart was torn in two More than words to show you feel That your love for me is real What would you say if I took those words away Then you couldn't make things new Just by saying I love you More than words Now I've tried to talk to you and make you understand All you have to do is close your eyes And just reach out your hands and touch me Hold me close don't ever let me go More than words is all I ever needed you to show Then you wouldn't have to say that you love me Cos I'd already know What would you do if my heart was torn in two More than words to show you feel That your love for me is real What would you say if I took those words away Then you couldn't make things new Just by saying I love you More than words Liz couldn't help but feel like the song was directed toward her. Liz just looked at Ellie and smiled. She didn't know what to do. Ellie looked at Liz hoping she'd get the message. The bell rang and everyone but Liz and Ellie left. Ellie walked over to Liz, who was gathering her things. "Liz, how did you like the song?" Ellie asked waiting for a reply. "It was really good, and you sounded amazing." Ellie's face lit up from that comment. They looked at one another for a moment. "Well, Liz, that song was about you. I didn't know how to tell you, so I sung it to you. And I totally understand if you don't feel the same..." Liz gently put her lips to Ellie's to stop her babbling. Ellie smiled and the two left the room holding hands. ---- Brandon's black IPhone 5 started vibrating. "Hello?" Brandon said. "Hey, it's me, your lovely boyfriend. I want to meet your parents. I mean we've been dating for a good time now. So it'd only seem legitimate to get to know them." Jake said through his phone. Brandon sat there speechless. "Jake, that's really sweet, but my parent's don't know about me, yet. And I really don't know that showing you to them will make it any easier. My father's really religious." "Please, I mean, you met mine. And I've been out for quite sometime, so I could be a mediator for it." Brandon smiled, he had been convinced. "Fine, I mean, when is there ever really a good time to come out? My house, Friday at six sharp." Brandon hung up and walked off to class. Jake had been influencing him for the better, lately. ---- Delilah started crying in the middle of her Spanish test. She had been emotional, and this test was stressing her out. She got the hall pass and left the room. Delilah hurriedly was heading to the bathroom, but she ran into Ellie and Brandon. "Move you two losers! Your voices make me want to vomit!" Delilah said trying to push them out of her way. Ellie stopped her. "Delilah, we know something is up. Is this about Joey?" Ellie said trying to keep Delilah with them. Delilah started tearing up. "No! It's not about stupid Joey. It's about me, and my own personal problems. Just leave me alone! I'm tired, fat, and really emotional." Ellie looked at her confused, "Why are you emotional then, if it's not over Joey?" Delilah wanted to tell. She couldn't get the words out. "I'm p-p-preg-preg..." Brandon started gasping. "Oh my God, are you pregnant?" Brandon said whispering like there were other people around. Delilah stopped crying. "YES! OKAY! I'M F***ing pregnant. My life is going to be over when people find out. I'll be off the squad since I'm caring a bun in the oven now." Ellie and Brandon hugged Delilah. They had never seen her this vulnerable. "It's okay, Delilah. We're here for you. It's our little secret. Just don't be ashamed. You're giving life to another thing. You should be happy, even if you're only a junior." Brandon said trying to cheer her up. Delilah didn't understand why they were being nice. "Why are you guys trying to help? I've been awful to you. You should hate me." Ellie laughed at Delilah. "You're our friend, you're part of Glee club. You are family to us, and family never leaves each other. You have been rude, but we know that it's not easy being popular, especially with what you're going through now." Delilah hugged Ellie. Ellie took Delilah to the bathroom to redo her smudged mascara. ---- Mr. Dawson sat in his office looking at the countless sheet music. There was so many choices for Sectionals. A slender woman with dark hair walked into his office. "Ah, I see this is my "competition". I see the handsomeness in you, but talent, eh." Mr. Dawson lifted his head to the arrogant woman. She smirked at his offended face. "I should've known it would be you, Alexis. I didn't expect you to be a show choir director. I thought you had Broadway in the bag?" Alexis looked at him with her undeniable beauty. "You know me, I've always had a calling at training people. I haven't seen you since Senior prom, when you left me for Lindsay Willis, the prom queen." Alexis said disatisfied. Mr. Dawson raised his eyebrow. "I completely forgot about that. I was a stupid boy back then, but you haven't changed much either. You still have that cocky attitude. Can you still sing like you used to?" Alexis grabbed on the various music sheets. "I don't know, lets find out." Mr. Dawson took the CD and popped it into his player. Alexis: It's been a long time since I came around Been a long time but I'm back in town This time I'm not leaving without you You taste like whiskey when you kiss me, oh I'd give anything again to be your baby doll This time I'm not leaving without you Brian: '''You said sit back down where you belong In the corner of my bar with your high heels on Sit back down on the couch where we Made love the first time and you said to me this '''Alexis: Something, something about this place Something 'bout lonely nights and my lipstick on your face Something, something about my cool Nebraska guy Yeah something about, baby, you and I Brian: It's been two years since I let you go, I couldn't listen to a joke or rock 'n roll Muscle cars drove a truck right through my heart On my birthday you sang me a heart of gold With a guitar humming and no clothes This time I'm not leaving without you Ooh-oh ooh-oh Alexis: Sit back down where you belong In the corner of my bar with your high heels on Sit back down on the couch where we Made love the first time and you said to me this Something, something about this place Something 'bout lonely nights and my lipstick on your face Something, something about my cool Nebraska guy Yeah something about, baby, you and I Both: You and I You, you and I You, you and I You, you and I, I You and I You, you and I Oh yeah! I'd rather die Without you and I The two looked at each other and shared a kiss. "We always did get passionate when we kissed." Alexis said being held in Mr. Dawson's arms. ---- Brandon impatienly waited for Jake to arrive. He didn't know how to explain Jake coming over, so he said that Jake was part of the church group at school, and that Jake wanted to talk to Brandon's dad about having him represent their group. It was an awful lie, but in some weird way, they believed it. Brandon heard a guitar start playing from outside. His parent's walked to the front door and opened it. It was Jake, who was about to serenade Brandon Jake: It's been said and done Every beautiful thought's been already sung And I guess right now here's another one So your melody will play on and on, with the best of 'em You are beautiful, like a dream come alive, incredible A sinful, miracle, lyrical You've saved my life again And I want you to know baby I, I love you like a love song, baby I, I love you like a love song, baby I, I love you like a love song, baby And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat I, I love you like a love song, baby I, I love you like a love song, baby I, I love you like a love song, baby And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat Constantly, boy you play through my mind like a symphony There's no way to describe what you do to me You just do to me, what you do And it feels like I've been rescued I've been set free I am hypnotized by your destiny You are magical, lyrical, beautiful You are... And I want you to know baby I, I love you like a love song, baby I, I love you like a love song, baby I, I love you like a love song, baby Brandon's parent's looked at him shocked. Brandon felt sick to his stomach. His father shook his head in anger as Jake walked into the house. This was going to be a long dinner. ---- Brandon sat in the living room in silence. "How could this have happened. We taught you right. How can you date another male? It's wrong and gross." Ted Day said disgusted at his son. Brandon felt sick. It was all becoming a bad nightmare that Brandon wanted to wake up from. "Daddy, I...I don't know what to say. But I can't change my feelings. This is who I am, and I can't live my life unhappy." Brandon said depressingly. Meredith Day cried on the coach. Brandon had never seen his parents so disappointed in him. Brandon looked over at Jake who had an apologetic look to it. "Mr. and Mrs. Day, my parents were shocked too. But they got through it, you could go to therapy." Jake said trying to mellow out the situation. Ted looked at Brandon in an angry look. "Get out. I don't want a faggot living under my roof, it's an abomonation and I can't accept that. You were raised right." Brandon gave a scared look to his mother. "Mom, please don't let him do this." Meredith looked at Brandon and turned her head away. "There's nothing I can do, this is your father's choice too." Brandon started crying. "How can you say this? I'm your only son, mom, you deep down knew. And you can't say you didn't. You suspected for a long time. When I didn't go to school dances with girls. My interest in girl fashion. The fact I played dress up with the other girls in the neighborhood. And now it's not okay because I'm speaking aloud about it." Brandon said crying. Ted got up from the coach. "GET OUT! I DON'T CARE." Ted said walking out of the room. Meredith looked at Brandon. She couldn't speak. "I-I love you, but just let your father air it out. He needs time; and if in that time if hasn't got better, we'll figure something out. But for now, just stay with Jake or a friend." Meredith kissed Brandon on the cheek and left. Brandon sat on the coach balling. He felt so bad. Jake sat next to Brandon and comforted him. ---- Delilah and Ellie walked down the hall. Coach Willis hurriedly walked over to Delilah. "I need to talk to your privately." Coach Willis said gritting her teeth. Delilah gave Ellie a terrified look. Delilah and Coach Willis entered her office. Delilah sat on one of the chairs and looked at Coach Willis. "News has broke out about you. Rumor has it you're pregnant. Is this true?" Coach Willis said staring at Delilah. Delilah took a minute to process the news. "Yes...I am pregnant. I wanted to tell you coach, but I knew you would be mad. I knew I'd be forced to leave the team, and I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen." Delilah said pleading for Coach Willis' approval. "I'm sorry. But the damage has been done. You can't perform any of the routines without putting that baby in danger. I'm forced to have to ask you to return your uniform. You'll lose the privilages that also came with being part of the team." Coach Willis said turning away from Delilah's hearbroken gaze. Delilah felt like she couldn't breathe. ---- Brandon waited for everyone to settle down in the choir room. Mr. Dawson got everyone to quiet down. "You said you had a song, Brandon?" Brandon walked up to the front, looking at everyone. Brandon: Papa I know you're going to be upset 'Cause I was always your little girl But you should know by now I'm not a baby You always taught me right from wrong I need your help, daddy please be strong I may be young at heart But I know what I'm saying The one you warned me all about The one you said I could do without We're in an awful mess, and I don't mean maybe - please Papa don't preach, I'm in trouble deep Papa don't preach, I've been losing sleep But I made up my mind, I'm keeping my baby, oh I'm gonna keep my baby, mmm... "I have a announcement. I have been disowned, and I might have to live with Jake. Which means I will have to transfer, and I really don't want to leave you guys." Brandon said tearing up. Ellie walked over and hugged him. "You can live with me, I told my mom about what happened. She said she was fine with you staying if you wanted to." Brandon smiled at her, "Thank you so much, Ellie" ---- "Okay Delilah and Brandon, we prepared a special song for you guys. I know you have been struggling a lot, lately. So here is a song dedicated to you guys." Joey said smiling at Delilah and Brandon. Ellie: Stripped to the waist We fall into the river Cover your eyes So you don't know the secret I've been trying to hide We held our breath To see our names are written On the wreck of '86 That was the year I knew the panic was over Liz:''' Yet since we found out Since we found out That anything could happen Anything could happen Anything could happen Anything could happen Anything could happen Anything could happen Anything could '''Joey: After the war we said we'd fight together I guess we thought that's just what humans do Letting darkness grow As if we need its palette and we need its colour But now I've seen it through And now I know the truth Tyler: That anything could happen Anything could happen Anything could happen Anything could happen Anything could happen Anything could happen Anything could Nasia: Baby, I'll give you everything you need I'll give you everything you need, oh I'll give you everything you need But I don't think I need you Mark: Stripped to the waist We fall into the river Cover your eyes So you don't know the secret I've been trying to hide We held our breath To see our names are written On the wreck of '86 That was the year I knew the panic was over Shan: Yet since we found out Since we found out That anything could happen Anything could happen Anything could happen Anything could happen Anything could happen Anything could happen Anything could All: I know it's gonna be I know it's gonna be I know it's gonna be I know it's gonna be I know it's gonna be I know it's gonna be I know it's gonna be I know it's gonna be Oh, whoa But I don't think I need you But I don't think I need you But I don't think I need you But I don't think I need you Brandon and Delilah smiled at their supportive friends. "Thank you so much." Brandon said hugging some of them. Delilah looked at them and started crying. "You're the best friends I can ask for." Everyone huddled together and had a group hug. Songs: *'More Than Words' by Extreme. Sung by Ellie *'You and I '''by ''Lady Gaga. ''Sung by ''Mr. Dawson and Alexis Alegria *'Love You Like A Love Song' by Selena Gomez. Sung by Jake Heart *'Papa Don't Preach' by Madonna. Sung by Brandon *'Anything Could Happen '''by ''Ellie Goulding. Sung by The Harmonics Cast: *''Brandon Day'' portrayed by Brendan Dooling *''Ellie Hawthorne'' portrayed by Jemima West *''Tyler King'' portrayed by Zac Efron *''Tom Parker portrayed by '''Andrew Garfield' *''Joey Mitchell'' portrayed by Brant Daughtery *''Delilah LeBlanc'' portrayed by Vanessa Morgan *''Nasia Artist portrayed by '''Alicia Josipovic' *''Mr. Dawson portrayed by '''Justin Timberlake' *''Shan Hale'' portrayed by Crystal Reed *''Mauricio Dixon portrayed by '''Sam Clafin' *''John Ryder'' portrayed by Josh Hutcherson *''Mark Criss portrayed by '''Ausin Butler' *''Liza Martin portrayed by '''Amanda Seyfried' Special Guest Stars: *Alexis Alegria portrayed by Sofía Vegara Guest Stars: *''Jake Heart portrayed by '''Niall Horan' Spoilers: *"Anything Could Happen" is a performance dedicated to Delilah and Brandon. * Brandon will be disowned. * Mr. Dawson and Alexis will be attracted to each other. * Delilah will find comfort with the only two members of Glee club she can trust: Ellie and Brandon. * Liz and Ellie are going to date. * Mark will be creeped out by Shan. * Liz and Ellie will perform a duet in this episode. Trivia: * Sofia Vegara's first appearance of the season. * Niall Horan's second appearance of the season. * Brandon and Jake mark the second couple on the show. * This makes two performances performed by character's affiliated with the Treblesomes. Category:Episodes